Nudge's Blog
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: Hey it's Nudge here check out my blog! This blog is rated K because we all know I'm to kool for T ; .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, Everyone is starting to give flock members blogs! I haven't seen anyone give Nudge a blog yet so cross your fingers that I'm the first! I'll try to update as much as I can I actually might update every Friday, Saterday, or Sunday.**

**Nudges Blog**

Hey guys, Nudge here. I decided to make a blog just for fun. You see since Fang left you guys are like, out of the loop. So I started this blog to get you back in the loop.

You see, well read, we're in Arizona right now chillin' at Dr. M's place. Max is like, in uber depression mode and everyone is just really upset right now. Gazzy isn't living up to his nickname anymore. He is doing baby farts, like he isn't putting and heart into them. They are like lonely hollow squeaks.

Iggy asked Max to cook breakfast this morning. Max. Picture Max food, self explanatory. Picture depressed Max food, you better be shuddering. That was the worst meal of my entire life, I can only imagine what dinner with taste like! But the worst part is that everyone finished the food. No one complained, I mean I wasn't going to complain or anything because Max is so upset. Thank the Lord she isn't a mind reader, Angel learned a whole new vocabulary from my thoughts.

I can't look at my fashion magazines anymore with out crying. Fang usually got me them, Fang got everyone a lot of stuff. Now that Max is destroyed we really need him. Max needs him. I miss Fang so much...

Well guys I gotta go its time for depressed Max dinner, I know I really didn't catch you up but there isn't really much to catch you up on. We're just a bunch of depressed teenagers.

~Nudge

**Five comments:**

**Check_out_my_wings from California said:**

OMG! Nudge, I totally love your profile picture! I'm sorry 'bout Fang, I use to read his blog actually. I've been waiting forever to be back in the loop or something.

Fly on (in memory of),

**Check_out_my_wings**

**Holy short cakes from Utah said:**

Hey Nudge, how are you? Is Max feeling any better? I'm so sorry about Fang, I know I miss him frm all the way over here. Missing his dry humor on his blog.

**Shrugged from Arizona said:**

Is this only for girls to read? Sorry about Fang!

-Shrugged

**Animals?0N/high from Arizona said:**

This is totally dude friendly, Shrugged. Last time I checked, I was –am- a dude.

**Shrugged from Arizona said:**

Why you checkin'? O.O

**A/N So did you like it, was it a smart idea? Did I keep her Nudge-o-fied? I tried to make her type as much as possible but its hard! Anyways Cya later punks!**

**Peace out Girl Scout,**

**BTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright so a lot of people don't like this blog story and think I have horrible grammar. That my friends is not the case, it's just that this is a **_**blog**_** so I didn't grammar check it. You also must think about the lack of education Nudge has and her age. So please keep that in mind, I already had this chapter typed I was just grounded so I couldn't update.**  
**Nudges Blog**

Hey guys, Nudge is here no need to panic! Well first off I'm going to answer some comments if you don't mind.

To: **Check_out_my_wings**:

IKR! My profile pic, I admit, is Googled. But it's still cool no matter what all you little punks think!

To: **Holy short cakes**:

I'm great, thanks for asking. Max is still on uber depressed mode, I'm sorry to…

To: **Shrugged**:

LOL, yeah my blog is boy friendly, your comments are funny.

To: **Animals?0n/high**:

Why _are_ you checking? LOL

We're still in Arizona, and we probably will be for a while. Dr. M needs to get Max back up on her feet. Max took Fangs being gone the hardest. You and I both know exactly why, I mean they were just getting started for something big!

Well, I'm going to tell you something, and if Max found out she would kill me for telling you. Actually she would kill me just for having this knowledge. But, at night when she thinks _everyone_ is asleep she takes out an old picture of Fang and her. When we just escaped from the School, Fang wanted to remember that moment she we all took and picture but I know she just took one with Fang to. Well getting back to the story she takes out the picture and takes out his letter that he wrote to her. First she runs her fingers over the ink on the paper, and then she silently reads it to herself. She cries so much, it breaks my heart to see her at her lowest. Max finally hit rock bottom... It hurts me to know I can't go in there and comfort her because I know that she needs to work that out on her own. But then again she needs to know she's not alone (boo ya I rhymed).

Now lets go for a _**SUBJECT CHANGE **_well the mutant all-you-can-eat-fest has stopped for the erasers. We haven't been attacked since last Tuesday! Cue the Nudge happy dance. (Picture me doing the washing machine in my chair in front of my computer.)

I think Dr. M is going to make us go to school, but I'm not sure. I'm gonna check with Angel on that later. But, if we did go to school that would be _so_ kool! I spell cool with a k because cool can also mean Constipated Over rated Out of style Looser, so id you spell it with a k those snazzy bullies at school have nothin' on you!

I know Max wouldn't take going to school very well. Max is destroyed, depressed, and cannot handle people right now. School would just be torture! I cannot even imagine how she would react, well I can but it just wouldn't be a good reaction.

Angel is on another Max-isn't-good-enough-I-would-be-a-better-leader rampage. I honestly think Angel really needs to shut it because no one is as good as Max. Just because we hit a bump in the road doesn't mean she isn't leader material! Angel would be just as bad as Max if she had that kind of relationship with him to!

Well guys I gotta go, I'm so tired because it's like, 4:09 a.m..

~Nudge

**10 comments:**

**I~willB~winged! from Kansas said:**

ZOMG! Nudge is blogging! Have you read the latest Vouge? How is Max?

**Shrugged from Arizona said:**

Phew! Good, because all the guys at my school! If you do go to school, go to mine! I'd show you around!

**Animals?0N/high from Arizona said:**

You just want a little Nudge action.

**Shrugged from Arizona said:**

Jake is that you?

**I dim th3 ****strs**** from Quebec said:**

Oh my gosh, Nudge what are you gonna do for Christmas? I'm gonna go over my cousins house and just do a lot of stuff… Yeah… Happy holidays!

**CanUf33! ****Thew3sume**** from Utah said:**

I'm going to Venezuela for Christmas.

**Nudge said:**

You'll find out in my next blog!

**GalGal from Georgia said: **

Nudge you totally awesome, how do you feel about your first Christmas?

**NataMaga from Missouri said:**

Christmas is my favorite holiday whats yours?

**Gr33n ****Dy**** from Ohio said:**

I love the holidays!

**A/N So review and maybe with your permission I will use your review in the blog reviews! So yeah I'm bribing you so work with me FanFictioners! **


End file.
